


Safe From Nightmares

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a nightmare about being sexually abused my one of her foster brothers and Regina helps her out of it. <br/>Obviously massive TW for rape, pedophilia, child sexual abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe From Nightmares

_She’s lying in bed with the covers pulled up to her ears so that maybe he won’t notice that she’s watching the door, maybe he’ll think she’s asleep and keep going. Her blonde curls are drenched in sweat and sticking to her cheeks and forehead. She tries not to breathe too loud so she can hear if he’s coming. Then, her heart sinks as she hears the familiar creak of the floorboards that means he’s out of bed. She can hear him shuffling on his bare feet down the hall. Her heart beans faster in her chest as the footfalls grow louder, closer. Then, the door creaks, and she squeezes her eyes shut and wills her body to stay as stiff as a board so that maybe, this time, he’ll leave her alone, if she’s asleep, she prays he’ll leave her alone._

_But no, she hears the creaking again, and the clicking of her bedroom door closed so that his mom and dad won’t hear. He’s in her room, like the boogeyman. She can hear his heavy breath as he gets closer to her bed, like he’s been running. When he pulls back the sheets, she squeezes her little legs together to fight the twinge she feels, but it’s no use, as soon as she sees his face, smiling down at her, the face from her nightmares, she can’t stop the flood of urine._

_“Dad’s gonna spank you for that.” He says as he pulls back the covers and sees her little hand dart between her legs to try and stop the flow. She stares up at him with tears in her eyes as he climbs on top of her and waits for her bladder to stop betraying her._

_“Don’t be scared, Emma. I thought you liked our sleepovers.” He reaches under her arms and starts tickling her, and she can’t help but laugh. She hates that she laughs even when she doesn’t want to._

_“See, we’re having fun.” He says before he pulls off his boxer shorts._

 

“Justin!” Emma screamed in her sleep. Regina woke with a start to a damp bed and a crying, sleeping wife.

 

“Emma, sweetheart.” Regina caressed the blonde’s face to try and wake her, but Emma screamed from the touch. Regina had no choice but to shake her awake, pulling the blonde up to her own chest as she did so.

 

Emma’s eyes began to open as she thrashed and cried and moaned.

 

“Gina?” Emma sobbed.

 

“I’m right here, I’ve got you.” Regina caressed her wife’s tangled mane as she kissed her sweaty forehead.

“Don’t let him touch me Gina. Please don’t let him. It hurts Gina.” Emma was shaking uncontrollably while tears streamed down her face. Regina couldn’t help but cry herself, seeing her wife like that, but she managed to hold most of it back and keep some semblance of composure for Emma.

 

“No one is going to touch you, Emma. You’re safe with me. I promise. No one will ever hurt you again.” Emma was still half asleep, unable to keep her eyes open, and every time she closed them, she was reminded, and the sobs wracked her again.

 

“Sto-o-op!” She cried in a childlike voice. Emma had had nightmares before, but never quite this severe, at least not that Regina had witnessed. The brunette propped Emma upright, trying to get her to wake completely. She flicked on the bedside lamp and held Emma up.

 

“Emma. Emma! Wake up. It’s just a dream. You’re okay. You’re home with me, Regina, your wife. You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

 

Emma squinted at the harsh light in the corner of her vision as she fought to open her eyes. When she finally adjusted, and saw her golden skinned bride opposite her, she was at last able to breathe.   

 

“Re-gina?” Emma heaved.

 

“I’m here Emma.” Regina slowly reached out and gently touched her lover’s face. She let her fingers gently wipe the salty tears and push back the sleep, mussed hair. Birds outside had just begun to chirp, and Regina knew that Emma wouldn’t be able to sleep again.

 

“How about we take a shower and then I’ll make us some breakfast before work? Okay?” Regina took Emma’s hand as the blonde nodded, gracious to the kindness Regina always gave her.

 

“I…” Emma stopped as she got up, feeling the morning breeze immediately hit her soaked boyshorts. She touched them in horror.

 

“It’s okay, Emma.” Regina smiled as she led them to the ensuite. The brunette tenderly removed the blonde’s clothes before turning on the tap and removing her own pajamas. She pulled back the shower curtain and held Emma’s hand as she stepped inside.

 

“Where are you going?” Emma panicked as soon as Regina let go of her hand.

 

“I’m just getting the soap. A special one I got at the market. I think now’s the perfect time to use it, you’ll be smelling like apples all day.” Emma winced as Regina took another step.

 

“We both will.” Regina smiled as she opened the cupboard below the sink and pulled out the hand made soap.

 

Emma got under the shower and let the warm water wash over her. She closed her eyes for a second to wet her face, but he was all she could see.

 

“Gina!” Emma called as she turned around frantic. But Regina was right behind her, her warm eyes and smile welcoming Emma into an embrace.

 

Regina held Emma as she ran the soap over her back, lathering and massaging gently. Emma looked into her wife’s eyes and smiled a little. She really was safe. Regina continued to run the soap over Emma’s body, and then washed the blonde’s hair. When they were both clean, they held each other for what seemed like years yet only moments, letting the warm water run over them until it was cold.

 


End file.
